Dualidade
by Tory Ster
Summary: Você sabe que isso está te matando aos poucos. Hermiluna/Druna. Femmeslash. Drama.


**Nome:** Dualidade

**Baseado em:** Harry Potter

**Censura:** T

**Ship:** Hermione Granger x Luna Lovegood; Luna Lovegood x Draco Malfoy

**Avisos:** Femmeslash

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** Hey there, people! Segue um triângulo amoroso bastante inusitado. A ideia veio sabe-se Deus de onde, mas achei interessante. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Era insuportável quando ela saía de casa e você sabia para onde ela estava indo. A coisa toda era insuportável, na verdade; o olhar de culpa que ela lhe dirigia quando chegava em casa, as discussões veladas que não levavam a lugar algum, o cheiro _dele_ grudado na pele daquela que era sua, que deveria ser sua. Era torturante, a coisa toda.

Mas, provavelmente, o mais torturante seria ficar longe de Luna Lovegood. Porque você sabe que a ama acima de qualquer coisa, e que ela te ama também, te ama muito, tanto que foi capaz de enfrentar a rejeição do pai por você. Mas você sabe que ela também o ama. Sabe e isso dói, porque você não pode fazê-la escolher, porque Luna não funciona assim, porque ela quebraria com a ausência de qualquer um dos dois.

Maldito o dia em que Draco Malfoy entrara na vida de Luna, de _sua_ Luna.

E então você fecha os olhos, deitada sozinha na cama de casal, e se lembra do dia em que foram à reunião de ex-alunos de Hogwarts e Draco estava lá, todo arrumado, aquele cabelo loiro quase branco (muito parecido com o de Luna, e pensar nisso te deixa louca), e ele vai até vocês e cumprimenta ambas com polidez, e você também é polida, porque mesmo ele sendo filho de um Comensal, ele havia se arrependido, ou pelo menos era o que todos diziam. E então ele pergunta o que vocês fazem depois de todos esses anos, e você conta que trabalha no Ministério, e Luna conta que é pesquisadora de criaturas mágicas, e Draco conta que também trabalha no Ministério, mas na parte de Inomináveis. E a conversa continua, e então você vai pegar uma bebida, e quando volta os dois conversam animadamente, como se fossem amigos de longa data.

A princípio, você não se importou. Não havia como saber que aquilo terminaria muito mal.

E, enquanto voltavam para casa, tudo em que Luna sabia falar era de como Draco havia mudado, e como ele estava gentil, e que Inomináveis era uma área muito difícil de trabalhar. E você achou graça, porque Luna se interessava por tudo, e ficava encantada com os mínimos detalhes da vida alheia. Você não percebeu o brilho no olhar dela. Não percebeu que o nome de Draco era sempre seguido por um suspiro.

Porque você, Hermione Granger, havia se esquecido de quem era Luna. Havia se esquecido de que a garota era um pequeno pássaro, puro e alegre, mas também livre. E o tempo passou e Luna se tornava cada vez mais amiga de Draco, indo a cafés e restaurantes e bares com ele, e sempre chegava em casa muito animada, contando sobre como fora o dia dos dois, e como eles haviam se divertido, e como Draco era esperto e sabia cantar o hino de mais de cinco times de quadribol diferentes, e por mais que ela odiasse quadribol, ela não podia deixar de achar os hinos muito divertidos, e a voz de Draco era muito, muito boa, tanto que ela vivia dizendo para ele se tornar cantor.

E foi aí que você começou a desconfiar que algo acontecia dentro de sua Luna. E começou a ficar com um pé atrás, e a perceber que ela saía demais com Draco, e que passava mais tempo com ele do que com você. E começou a se perguntar o que havia de errado consigo, se era seu cabelo que era escuro demais, ou seus olhos que eram comuns demais, ou se era porque você raramente cantava.

Não demorou para que Luna chegasse com o cheiro de Draco em casa. E quando você sentiu aquele perfume amadeirado grudado na pele de sua namorada, quando viu aqueles lábios pequenos vermelhos e inchados, quando percebeu que seu lindo cabelo loiro estava mais bagunçado que o normal, você perguntou a ela o que havia acontecido. E ela gaguejou, e ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar, porque ela sabia que o que havia feito era errado, e que ela te devia fidelidade. Então você apenas suspirou e perguntou se Luna te amava. E ela assentiu enfaticamente, dizendo que amava tudo em você, seu jeito, sua voz e sua inteligência, e que ela nunca deixaria de te amar, nunca, porque vocês eram perfeitas juntas.

"Mas eu também amo Draco."

E aquilo doeu. Doeu porque ela havia sido sincera e porque você sabia que ela se odiava por isso. Mas no momento, tudo o que você sentiu foi raiva, e você gritou que ela não tinha coração e que não amava ninguém, e por acaso havia se esquecido dos dias que passara prisioneira no porão da mansão Malfoy? E você disse que ela não era digna do seu amor, porque tudo o que você havia pedido era que ela te amasse e fosse fiel, e então ela havia ido esquentar a cama do Malfoy, e aquela era a pior traição.

E quando você viu as lágrimas nos brilhantes olhos azuis de Luna, e quando os soluços escaparam da garganta dela, você se arrependeu por tudo o que disse e a abraçou, e pediu perdão e disse que a amava e que acreditava no amor dela, e que sabia que tudo aquilo também estava sendo difícil pra ela, e que ela era tão, tão linda que você jamais poderia sair de perto dela. Você disse tudo isso de forma desesperada, as palavras se atropelando, e aos poucos Luna começou a se acalmar, e pediu que você jurasse que a amava e que jamais a deixaria, jamais, porque ela não conseguiria viver sem você.

Então você jurou, mesmo sabendo que não era a errada, mesmo sabendo que Luna não pararia de ver Draco por você. Então, em um acordo silencioso, você deixou que ela fosse livre para se entregar ao Malfoy, contanto que voltasse para você depois de tudo. E era horrível vê-la voltar para a casa e deitar ao seu lado na cama com aquele cheiro amadeirado, e era pior ainda se entregar a ela e ver as marcas do sexo que fizera com Draco antes de voltar para a casa.

Mas você sabia e sabe que seria muito pior se um dia Luna não voltasse, e esse era seu maior medo, porque a amava _tanto_ e abrira mão de tanta coisa por ela que simplesmente não suportaria ser abandonada. Porque toda a humilhação que você sente ao ser traída descaradamente não é nada comparado à dor que você sentiria se um dia ela fosse embora.

Então ela chega com o cheiro de outro e você não se importa, apenas a leva para a sua cama e vocês fazem amor sofregamente, e você chora e a faz jurar que nunca vai embora, e faz com que ela repita incessantemente que te ama, porque você sabe que ela só fala a verdade e se ela continua dizendo que te ama, é porque te ama mesmo. E então você chora mais um pouco, desta vez de alívio, e faz amor com ela mais uma vez, e mais uma, sussurrando em seu ouvido que ela é _sua_, e que por mais que ela vá para os braços do maldito Malfoy, é pra você que ela volta no fim do dia.

Você sabe que isto está te matando aos poucos. Mas também sabe que ficar longe de Draco mataria sua Luna, e por mais que te doa vê-la ir para os braços dele, você prefere que seja assim. Porque a tristeza dela te mataria muito mais e você sabe disso.

"_Se você ama alguém, deixe que parta. Se voltar é porque é seu; senão, é porque jamais seria."_

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, pessoal, o que acharam? A frase final é de Shakespeare. Deixem reviews, ok? Beijos!


End file.
